


Of Fun Sticks and Jubjobs

by Imasuky



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fun Sticks, Grinding, Jubjob is the Next Euphemism for Breast, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Milk, Mourning Lost Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sometimes You Have to Kill a Dinosaur with a Dildo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, humping, knee grinding, you heard it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Lucca tests a new invention, with Ayla's help.





	Of Fun Sticks and Jubjobs

Lucca sat up quietly, and looked around the campsite. It was late into the night, her friends were sound asleep, and the forest was peaceful. It was the perfect time to do this, and thank goodness for that, because she needed it _badly_.

Carefully and quietly, the girl got up, and picked up her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder. She carefully threaded her way through the dark forest's trees and underbrush for a few minutes, making her way just the right distance from the camp. Lucca was now far enough away that she’d be unlikely to be heard, and if she was, she could easily excuse it as just relieving herself (which was, in a way, quite true)...but she was also still near enough that she could still call for her companions' help if any unpleasant forest predator happened across her.

Once she'd found a suitably comfortable and relatively vegetation-light little patch, and was sure that she’d be hidden long enough to pull herself together if anyone did start toward her way, the purple-haired inventor spread out a spare blanket that she kept just for moments like this. With that, she stripped down neatly and efficiently, folding each article of clothing as it came off.

Standing naked in the moonlight, Lucca sighed contentedly.

“Ah...never get tired of this,” she whispered to herself, smiling as she just enjoyed the cool night air on her bare skin, her small, perky breasts catching a bit of moonlight and casting shadows that made them look a little bigger than they actually were. Lucca looked down at them with interest - they definitely looked better in their natural, small state, but they did look nice this way, too. Lucca was still a young enough woman that they could conceivably grow a bit more in the next couple of years, so even though she hoped they didn't, it was a little reassuring to know that she'd still have a nicely proportioned aesthetic if they did.

Running her hands along her belly, she bit her lip, feeling a warmth starting to build already. After a long, tense, and physically active day of trekking through the wilderness - not to mention doing so the entire time next to a stunningly attractive and likable cave-woman whose sense of modesty was only barely enough to keep her halfheartedly clad in a few strips of fur - Lucca was more than ready for this.

Touching her pussy, she found, with no surprise, that she was already a little wet from anticipation. Sitting down, she decided to start with some warming-up. Things had been chaotic for a while, with all the time-hopping and saving the world, and it would be a nice change of pace right now to take the time to enjoy the moment.

“I’ve more than earned this,” she muttered to herself, as she reached up and began to play with her breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples a bit. They were already hard and sensitive; just pinching them was enough to make her softly whimper and jerk a little.

“Ah...I swear wearing armor all the time makes me so much more sensitive,” she whimpered in observation, as she pressed in on them a little, feeling a surge of pleasure from it. “It’s always rubbing against me so much...I don’t know how Marle puts up with it.”

She lingered on her breasts for just a few moments longer, then reached into her bag and pulled out a device that she had made just a few days before the Millennial fair. She’d hardly had time to do anything more than test it to make sure it was safe at minimum, though. Considering what it was, it was still a little worrying to not have tested it a bit more.

“Eh, scientists must always put themselves at risk to learn!” she decided, making up an axiom that may or may not have been true, but was certainly convenient at this particular moment. She held up the rubber-coated tube in the air much the same way Frog or Crono would hold their swords.

It was not very long, only about six inches, and just round enough to allow for a good grip. The whole thing was covered in simple black rubber. Twisting the base, it began to buzz softly.

Happy that it didn’t explode the moment she turned it on, Lucca waited a few moments to be sure that it wasn’t overheating, or anything. Once she was sure it wouldn’t do any damage, she brought it down to her pussy, rubbing it along her lips and moaning softly at the feeling. The rubber could be softer - something to remember for the next version - but it was smooth enough to be enjoyable. _Very_ enjoyable.

Running it up to her clit, Lucca gasped at the surge of pleasure that hummed through her. Suddenly, taking it slow and gentle was no longer on her mind. She took a deep breath and moved the device down lower, teasing her entrance. Slowly she pushed it in, feeling it stretch and fill her perfectly...it had taken several tests to get the size just right. The first one had been too small, and the next couple had been too big, which was far worse. Still, all were valuable as steps in the scientific process...and they still could have their uses. Lucca theorized that the larger ones might be useful for relaxing one's shoulders and back, and the smaller one could have more...adventurous uses.

Lying back, the inventor started to slowly work her creation, probing for the spots that felt the best. There were several that caused a shock so strong that she worried for a second that she might have been zapped by the device! But it was clear enough that it was just that she’d found a new spot that felt good.

Before long she was just focusing on those spots, switching between them as she rocked the device back and forth, slowly pushing and pulling it in and out. As she did, she used her free hand to swap between teasing her tits and her clit.

Closing her eyes, Lucca let her mind drift into fantasy...

She thought for a moment of Marle, and how graceful she was when she used her Allure Tech. It was no wonder that all the enemies couldn’t help but focus on her. Even if it were in an aggressive way...though in truth, it made Luca want to "attack" her as well.

But before long, Lucca's thoughts turned to Ayla. The wild woman was the one who Lucca had been around all day, after all, and truthfully, she was even more attractive than Marle. She had such a powerful build, but in such an undeniably feminine, sexy way. Her long, blonde hair flowing wildly in battle, her toned muscles rippling with every move, her skin glistening with sweat...

And all in such scant clothing, her ample breasts always on the verge of popping free from the beast skin that she had loosely tied around her as a top, her hide skirt always just on the verge of showing her bare pussy...and there had been a few memorable moments when it had failed that duty; Lucca knew for a fact that Ayla never wore panties.

And there was the way she smelled. Holy gods, that woman's _scent_! Even after she bathed, Ayla still always had a subtle, musky aroma that tickled Luca’s nose and made her excited. Just thinking of it was enough to make Luca get closer to the brink, and she twisted the device slightly to increase its power just a little higher.

That was just the push she needed. Quickly clamping her hand over her mouth, Lucca came hard, entire body tensing as her inner walls clamped down on the toy that kept buzzing and stimulating her more and more.

It took all her self-control to pull it out and turn it off. Laying on the ground, she just took long, slow, deep breaths to recover.

/ | \

O O O

Ayla sat up, stretching a little and yawning, before she stuck her hand down her top and fished out the strip of dried meat she had tucked away in it. Stuffing it in her mouth, she looked around and quickly noticed Lucca was missing. Hmm.

Getting up, the chieftain walked around the boundary of their camp, sniffing for the girl’s scent. Although this warranted investigation, Ayla wasn't worried just yet by her friend's absence. Lucca had probably just gone to answer nature’s call...as Ayla had been repeatedly told to call it.

She really didn’t get why her friends were all so secretive and coy about it, and why they had to go off and hide to do it. Of course it made sense to be far enough away to keep their camping area clean, but the way they had to be all hidden and private was just confusing. It wasn't something Ayla was especially eager to watch, or anything, but at the same time, all her friends treated the situation like it was some deep, personal, shameful sin that they had to hide. Heck, the rawboot was so shy and secretive about it, Ayla had never even noticed him leaving to do his business, and she had been traveling with this group for months now!

But that was just how these strange friends were about many things. Clothing, for example. They all insisted that Ayla wear her furs at all times, even when it wasn't comfortable! She chuckled, thinking back to the first time she had started to undress because it was too hot. Crono and Frog had both panicked, while Lucca and Marle had hastily shoved Ayla into hiding, while yelling at them and her.

They had such funny ideas about so many things that should be normal, really. More often than not, Ayla couldn't make any sense of it. The best she could guess was that it came from living in the kind of world they came from. Or the "day" they lived in, as they had called it. In the places where Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Frog were from, there were no reptites, and all the animals were small and weak. The battles of Frog's world were strangely scheduled and orderly, only participated in by men, and only men who had specifically been given the job of fighting. Without the constant fight for territory and survival to occupy them, Ayla supposed that the people from her friends' worlds must have wanted to find something else to worry about, and so they spent all that free time coming up with rules about how to be embarrassed. She wondered if her own tribe would ever be silly like that, if everyday life were to calm down enough to allow it.

Ayla's line of thought was broken, then, as she finally caught Lucca’s scent on the wind. There was something just a little different about it, however, and Ayla paused and took a few more inquisitive sniffs to figure it out. A moment later, she did, and smiled happily. Lucca was answering a very natural call, yes, but a very different one than Ayla had first anticipated...an urge that the chieftain had also been neglecting, for that matter.

Sprinting ahead, Ayla practically flew through the brush and undergrowth, her long experience with hunting, chasing, and fleeing allowing her to remain relatively silent in spite of her speed and the foliage's density, until she finally came to a stop as she spotted her friend laying on her back a few feet away, holding some odd tool that Ayla thought looked, strangely enough, rather familiar. After a moment, Ayla realized why that was: Lucca's thingy looked much like Ayla's own fun stick, which she had used when Kino or one of the other Ioka villagers weren’t around. Or even sometimes when they were; sometimes what Ayla needed was something only Ayla knew how to give properly. Lucca's looked black and soft, unlike Ayla's (which had been a very conveniently shaped grey stone that Ayla had gradually worn down to a comfortable smoothness), but it was definitely the same kind of thing.

Taking a deep breath, she found that the air was laden heavy with the scents of sweat and cum, a fact that sent a shiver of delight through the primitive woman as she grew a little wet herself and added her own arousal to mix.

Ayla took a step forward, but paused as an idea came to her. Deciding to have some fun, Ayla took a moment to strip off her furs, and toss them aside. She slunk forward, low and silent, until she was close enough...and then in a quick motion pounced quickly, cupping her hand over Lucca’s mouth to stop her from screaming in shock.

Just as expected, the girl tried to scream and fail a little, but Ayala kept her pinned easily.

After the shock wore off and she realized who it was, Lucca calmed down and gave her friend an annoyed look. Ayla got off of her and laughed heartily.

“That was good!” she guffawed. “Scared Lucca a lot!”

“Yes you did!” Luca snapped sitting up with a bright blush as she tried covering herself as best she could, not really processing that her friend was just as naked. “What are you doing here?” She was still too flustered to process things fully.

“Ayla wake up, want look for Lucca. Want _join_ Lucca,” she explained, licking her lips and leering suggestively.

It was only now that Ayla’s nudity clicked into place with Lucca.

Blushing even brighter, she started to scoot back. "J...join me?” she asked.

“Yeah. Ayla want to do kiss-boom with Lucca!” the cave-woman confirmed excitedly, as Lucca blinked a couple of times and blushed, trying to discern whether that meant what it sounded like.

“Wa-wait...do you mean...?” Lucca asked, a little shocked.

“Ayla told already! Like strong people, boy or girl not matter. Lucca very pretty, and strongest of all friends!” Ayla declared.

"I-I'm not the strongest of all," Lucca protested, mind still reeling at the situation she found herself in. "All the others are more physically capable than I am, even-"

Ayla rolled her eyes and gave a goodnatured giggle. "Lucca so silly. Strong not just muscle! Strong also magic. Lucca very strong magic! So Lucca strong Ioka way. But in Lucca world, strong not magic or muscle: strong is rules, books, mah-sheens. Lucca smartest of all friends! So Lucca strongest of all!"

Of all her friends, Lucca would have thought that the praise of her admittedly incredible intellect would probably have meant the least coming from Ayla...but she found herself blushing, sincerely touched by the other woman's assessment.

Lucca took a moment to look Ayla’s body. She had large, full breasts, with nipples there were already visibly hard, a toned and muscular belly, and powerful musculature along her arms and legs. Her pussy had a thick patch of tightly curled blonde hair.

This was a chance that was far too good to pass up.

“Alright, let’s...kiss-boom,” Lucca agreed, feeling a bit silly saying that phrase.

Ayla didn't bother to reply, just pushed her down and kissed her right away. It was a rough, passionate kiss, her tongue working into Lucca’s mouth as the cave-woman ground her knee into the teen's pussy and she rubbed herself against her thigh. As they made out, Ayla’s large breasts pressed pleasantly against Lucca’s, causing their nipples to rub together, adding to each woman's enjoyment.

Before long, however, Lucca noticed something odd: there was a fair bit of wetness forming between their tits, too much to be sweat alone...she broke the kiss, looked down, and-

“Ayla, a-are you lactating?” she asked, agog at the warm, white streaks on their breasts that glistened in the moonlight.

“What? Ayla not lack taking. What lack taking?” Ayla asked as she sat up, and, sure enough, there were a couple droplets of milk leaking from her nipples.

“You are!” Lucca exclaimed, shocked. “You're leaking milk! You mean you're...I didn’t think you’d had a child yet?”

Ayla giggled. “Ayla not have kid yet! Lucca not know? All women make milk in jubjobs! Lucca too, soon!” she explained, clearly amused that Lucca, for all her brilliance, would not know such a thing. “Not need own baby. All women in Ioka, help feed babies!" She grinned saucily. "And...also just like drink from each other, too."

"Ah, something like communal wet nursing,” Lucca deduced, thinking for a few seconds about it. “It makes sense in a society like yours, really, to spread responsibility and care of the children as much as possible, to ensure they have the best chances to survive.”

Even if Ayla was following Lucca's musings, it wasn't something she was interested in at the moment. “Lucca enough talk, back to fun!” Ayla demanded, as she grabbed Lucca and pulled her face-first into her chest, then guided the girl's mouth to one of her nipples.

Lucca wasted no time in starting to suck upon Ayla's turgid peaks. Right away her mouth was filled with thick, rich, creamy, sweet, and very warm milk. She let out a delighted groan, and felt her pussy give a wet twinge of desire even as a contentment spread through her mind and body. Nursing from the strong, gorgeous woman before her was an experience intense with both eroticism, and a warm, long-forgotten security and contentment. Lucca gave a happy whimper and began to drink deeply.

In the back of her mind, though, Lucca couldn’t help but observe that Ayla’s milk was very sweet and thick, most likely having a higher amount of both fat and sugar. Lucca couldn't remember far enough back to compare to the milk of her own mother, of course, but she somehow knew, instinctively, that Ayla's milk right now was of a richer, heartier stuff. Considering the environment and lifestyle she had come from, it made some sense that women of her time would need something especially nutritious to help their children grow.

Then she decided to just stop thinking for a moment, and just enjoy the experience, reveling in sucking and drinking her friend’s milk, growing hotter and wetter and more securely happy with each gulp. Ayla began grinding her knee against Lucca’s pussy as she gently moved, never breaking Lucca's lip-lock upon her chest, until she could begin humping Lucca’s thigh, as well.

Eventually it was too much for Lucca, the pleasure and pressure of Lucca's knee combining with the hot delight of primitive milk trickling down her throat. With a shudder through her body and a moaning cough as she finally disengaged from Ayla's tit, Lucca cried out as an incredible climax swept through her, rich and full and quivering through her every muscle, as though the hot milk of the powerful woman before her was surging through her, soaking every nerve in her body with warm, safe, incredible pleasure. Ayla kept pushing against her pussy all the while, driving her orgasm higher, higher, until with a blinding white flash through her mind, Lucca realized that she was cumming _again_ , right in the middle of cumming the first time. With a sob of helpless, confused ecstasy, Lucca dove into Ayla's breasts again, latching onto the previously untasted one and letting out a muffled orgasmic scream that rippled through Ayla's full tit, which was cut off as a new spurt of milk filled Lucca's mouth. She swallowed it eagerly, and in the midst of her orgasms' throes, the sensation of Ayla's milk traveling soothingly down her throat was erotic pleasure in itself.

Eventually, Lucca's climax ended, and she broke away from Ayla, breathing heavy, tired and happy and sated from the pleasure and a wonderful feeling of fullness.

“Want try Lucca's now!” Ayla declared, pushing Lucca back down against the ground.

“I, I don't have any milk,” Lucca told her, almost apologetically.

“Ayla not care, just want suck Lucca jubjobs,” Ayla told her, as she grabbed Lucca’s "jubjob", wrapped her lips around its nipple, and began to suck hard, her tongue flicking and rolling around the hardened nub. Now and then, she lightly nipped down on it, as well.

In spite of everything she'd just gone through, it was enough of a shock of pleasure to arouse Lucca once more. She had never had any kind of experience like this before; how could she have, with no partner beyond those in her imagination?

Before the inventor could get too far towards her next climax, however, Ayla ceased, and drew back.

“Why...why did you stop?” Lucca asked, panting and disappointed.

“We do something even more fun!” Ayla told her, as she flipped around and put her pussy right in Lucca’s face.

Lucca noticed (she couldn't help but do so, really) just how thick and bushy Ayla’s pubic hair really was, and this close, she could smell that same musky, heavy scent that always turned her on. But now it was much stronger, concentrated, and her trapped within it.

“Ayla thought Lucca older, but no hair here!” Ayla exclaimed in surprise, though she sounded no less eager for Lucca's seeming youth. It clearly didn't matter to her, Lucca noted with interest, wondering at what age Ayla's tribe considered a girl to be acceptably sexually matured to engage in intimacy. Logically speaking, it was probably far younger than Lucca's own society's limit of sixteen, since the far more dangerous world the Ioka people inhabited and fought to survive in would necessitate reproduction as early as possible to offset the exceptionally high mortality rate--

Lucca realized that science was distracting her again, and forced herself to focus.

“I have hair, I just shave it.” Lucca told her friend.

“Oh,” Ayla replied, before she buried her face in Lucca’s pussy and started to lick her.

Just like with her breasts, this was far better than anything Lucca had ever felt; it was even better than her device! Well, mostly...as skilled as Ayla’s tongue was, it admittedly didn't have that buzz. Although frankly, even the vibrations weren't quite as amazing as the darting, lathing patterns the cave-woman's strong, wet tongue made upon Lucca's clit...loathe as she might be to admit it, skill and experience trumped technology on this one!

Not wanting to leave Ayla out of the fun, Lucca tilted her head up and pushed her nose into Ayla’s bush. She inhaled deeply, almost getting dizzy from how strong, how intoxicating it was.

She began to probe around with her tongue, and found Ayala’s clit. She licked at it enthusiastically, as she slipped her fingers into Ayla's pussy. The older woman was so wet that Lucca easily got three in, and she began to stroke and tease. Ayla returned the favor, though because her fingers were a bit bigger, and somewhat rough and calloused, a single digit was more comfortable for Lucca. But even just that one felt very pleasurable, being much rougher and more unevenly textured than Lucca was used to.

They fingered and licked one another for a few more minutes, each woman getting close to the edge. Before she could reach the brink of orgasm, and while Ayla was also not quite there, Lucca had an idea. “H-Hey Ayla, want to try something good?” Lucca asked, breathing heavily.

“Lucca mean fun stick? Ayla see Lucca use before,” Ayla asked. "Ayla have one before, too. Liked it lots!

"...But lost fun stick when Ayla have to use to kill dino,” she added sadly.

Lucca couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well, please don’t kill anything with this one. It's a very sensitive piece of equipment...and it can do a bit more than your old one,” she said, as she gently pushed the toy into Ayla's pussy, and turned it on to its lowest setting.

The moment she did, Ayla shouted, or more accurately, howled so loudly that some animals in the distance responded in kind. "Fun stick...GREAT!” she moaned as came with an explosive orgasm, actually squirting into Lucca’s face.

Lucca didn’t let up, though, and slowly turned up the power, as she began to suck on Ayla’s clit. Ayla doubled her effort, putting her full talents and knowledge for pleasing women to work to match Lucca's actions and toy. Soon they were climaxing together, crying out in pleasure and letting their erotic calls be absorbed within their lover's flesh.

After a few orgasms, Ayla finally rolled off, panting. "Lucca...Lucca better than anyone in Ioka,” she said, exhausted but grinning with the goofy satisfaction of having finally gotten the good fuck she'd desperately needed.

“Th-Thanks,” Lucca managed to gasp, exhausted as well. “I'll have to have you help develop more...fun sticks.”

That might just be the name she’d stick with for them.


End file.
